Tercera guerra mundial (Español)
by 343Darkmist
Summary: los Axis y aliados han llegado al mundo real y ahora están en medio de la mas grande guerra que jamas pudieron presenciar los aliados no solo combatirán en el bando de la O.T.A.N si no que verán a los C.C.A y la R.A.I (Republicas Autoritarias Independientes) en la guerra por un objetivo osea ser la Venganza pero los nazis no se quedan atrás y desencadenara una nueva historia.


**Damas y Caballeros el Episodio 1: WW3**  
**Resumen de Universo Hasbro: Los Spartans están en el pasado en la tercera guerra mundial, la R.A.I invade China y la O.T.A.N ayudando a la Coalición Comunista Asiática o C.C.A su siglas en Español y mas tarde les explicare que es lo que pasa en esta intersante historia.**

Planeta: Tierra. Acontecimiento: Invasión de la R.A.I en Asia Oriental. Bandos: O.T.A.N, R.A.I y La C.C.A Soldado: Blackwalt del ejercito Británico. Ciudad: Taipéi Pais: Taiwan Año: 2039 Las cosas se ponían cada vez muy interesantes con mis amigos que descansamos lejos de la guerra contra el Terrorismo mundial pero no sabia que hoy seria un día muy ajetreado *miraba mi rifle*. -Loomis: Blackwalt deberías dejar de mirar tu rifle, no es como que comenzara una nueva guerra a escala global, ¿Seguro?-Loomis bromeaba para levantar los ánimos. -Blackwalt: Los dos sabemos que no puede haber una guerra global sin enemigo real-Dije mientras que una cosa roja se dirigía a nosotros . -Loomis: Black estas viendo lo mismo que yo?, ¿Que estamos mirando?-Dice Loomis mientras agarra su equipo Militar. -Blackwalt: No lo se... *la cosa roja estalla en el firmamento creando una ola gigante de viento, mandándome a mi y Loomis al piso* Que Mier-DIje al caer al Piso. Loomis y yo oímos la sirena de la ciudad era un ataque pero de ¿donde provino el misil?, ese la gran duda, me levante y abri la puerta. -Control: Cuervo actual aquí control que ah pasado?-Pregunta una chica desesperada en las comunicaciones. -Blackwalt: Aqui Cuervo actual la Ciudad esta bajo ataque, ¿Tiene informacion de lo que era el Misil?-Grite a la chica del Mando. -Control: No sabemos lo que causo la explosion pero provenía de Shangai, fuentes de soldados O.T.A.N en Shangai informan de que un Jet derribado por la R.A.I se dirigía sin control a su posición-Dice la Señorita de el mando confirmando el ataque. -Blackwalt: Gracias Control *Cierro las comunicaciones* Loomis tenemos que ir al lugar del choque-Ordene a Loomis. -Loomis: Estas loco?, esa cosa estallo no hallaremos nada nada mas que cenizas-Dice Loomis mientras seguía a Walt. El tiene razon pero no es momento para debutar es momento de actuar esa cosa va estar protegida por alguien, seguimos el rastro hasta que oímos cosas eran soldados rusos. -Soldados Rusos: остановить это дерьмо не избежать (Detenerlos que esa mierda no escape)-Decían los soldados que se dirigían al mismo punto. -Loomis: Walt creo que están buscando el avión derribado-Dice Loomis al perder de vista a los rusos. -Blackwalt: Pues bien hay que *recibe un Disparo y cae al suelo* mier... *Cierro y abro los ojos al ver una chica blanca con cabello teñido de color negro y amarillo luego* quien eres tu?-Dije mientras miraba que mi estomago tenia mucha sangre. -Pinkie Dash: *Dispara a Loomis en la cabeza y lo deja herido* Soy Pinkie Dash y fui yo la que ocasiono dicha explosion pero tonto fuiste al intentar ver el punto de choque... Pues esta no sera la ultima vez que me veas Británico pues tu me vas a ser de Utilidad *Se abre un portal en el tiempo* pues tu destino no esta en este lugar-Pinkie Dash explica sus intenciones y agarra a Blackwalt lanzando al portal el soldado. -Blackwalt: ahhhhhh... asshahhs *Gritos*-Girte mientras era absorbido por el portal y veía que Pinkie Dash tambien entro pero me preguntaba ¿para que ella me quería?...

*Fondo oscuro* Pantalla estilo MW2: -Control: Loomis, Blackwalt me escuchan?... señor los eh perdido a los dos en acción-Dice la Señorita de Control. -Coronel Walter: Siga buscándolos, ellos no pueden estar muertos, verónica has todo lo que puedas-Dice el Coronel a la señorita del mando central. -Verónica: Si señor, le tengo un ultimo Informe de Shangai las fuerzas de la C.C.A han perdido todo el Ala Este y el bastión del sur a caído, La O.T.A.N están planeando el Contraataque-Dice Verónica en el ultimo Informe. -Walter: Comuniqueme con los Americanos en Shangai-Ordena a Verónica. *Acceso al Radio concedido* La pantalla cambia al Logo de los Army Rangers -Sargento Ramirez: *Prums pre tras trrastras... Disparos* Nos están dando duro, por favor alguien puede dar de baja al maldito general de la R.A.I que nos esta aniquilando-Dice Ramirez en el comunicador. -Walter: Ramirez cual es su situacion?-dice el Coronel. -Ramirez: Coronel Walter aquí todo es un CAOS total.. jamas eh enfrentado a un ejercito así de Elitista, el General Kurxt esta destrozando mi escuadra necesitamos refuerzos pero ya, Sigan disparando tenemos que mantener a raya a ese rubio cabrón *Disparos*... Manténganse firmes *Se escucha una bala de un Tirador* ahgss *Muere en la radio el Sargento*-Ramirez muere. -Walter: Verónica sigue todos los acontecimientos en la batalla, este no es un buen momento para estrategias-Termina de hablar el coronel. -Verónica: Si señor-Corta comunicación.

Punto de Vista: Z Ciudad: Shangai. Acontecimeinto: 1 hora antes de la explosion en Taiwan Mision: Entregar al espía como un civil Americano (en Proceso) y combatir contra Pinkie Dash (Después de terminar la primera). Nos levantamos y entregamos al espía haciéndolo pasar como civil. -Z: Alto al fuego... Traemos un Civil para la evacuación-Dije mientras los demás alzaban sus brazos. -Kurxt: Muestren al Civil-Menciona el General. -Bruno: Aqui esta su nombre es Darles Duwn-Dice Bruno. -Darles Duwn: Gracias Bruce ya que se que eres un americano al igual que yo se cual es tu nombre verdadero-Dice el Espia. -Bruno: Gracias así solo me llaman los civiles y soldados normales prefiero que solo me llamen bruno-Dice mientras cierra sus ojos felizmente. ¿Alguien lo podrá callar? eso es lo que me pongo en la mente. -Z: Mi equipo y Yo vamos a buscar a la pony si es posible te ayudaremos-Dije como una petición al general. -Kurxt: Mientras que lo encuentren mejor para mi esa Pony Transformers destruyo mi nave-Dicekurxt mientras golpea fuertemente una palanca de su Plitfiter (Es la montura de Kurxt es similar a la mascota que usa karn en Gears Of War Judgment)  
Comienza la Operación ir Por Pinkie Dash. El cielo estaba envuelto en una gran batalla aérea, las unidades militare de la R.A.I diezmaban a las Fuerzas de la C.C.A nuestro objetivo era Pinkie Dash que estaba colaborando en la destrucción de Antiaéreos enemigos y Aliados... -Runis: Vamos a que nos veremos en el Infierno-Dice un soldado de la R.A.I alegre por que va enfrentar a los Army Rangers. -Bruno: Enemigos mas adelante fuerzas de los americanos están retrocediendo duro con ellos-Decía en los Aliados. *Terra tras bumbs.. Disparos*... -Z: Aquí Z a los halcones Dorados disparen a fuego discreción contra esa zona de Exclusión aérea-Ordene a los Alcones dorados la Fuerza Elitista aérea de la R.A.I. Los halcones destruyen todo a su paso mientras avanzamos Pinkie Dash vuelve aparecer en los cielos y ataca a los aviones de la O.T.A.N y de la R.A.I en los cielos de Shangai. -Sarah: Parece ser que PD no quiere que ni la OTAN o la RAI ganen esta guerra *Dispara a soldados Británicos*-Dice Sarah mientras enfrentaba a soldados británicos teniendo como cobertura una piedra grande. -Z: No... Lograremos detenerla pero de alguna manera antes de que esto sea un desastre completo-Dije enfrentando las Múltiples consecuencias. Después de tantos combates llegamos al museo de la Victoria donde tuvimos que matar algunos cuantos soldados Chinos para tomar el lugar y usarla como antiaéreo estratégico para Pinkie Dash tambien el edificio era grande así como el ascensor no servia usamos las escaleras. -Z: Helljumper, Helljumper where you been? Feet first into hell and back again! (Parodia a la canción de los ODST)... *15 Pisos mas tarde* When I die please bury me deep! With my MA5 down by my feet! Don't cry for me, don't shed no tear!... Todos repitan-Decía junto a los soldados R.A.I. -Todo el peloton: Just pack my box with PT gear! Cuz one early morning 'bout zero-five! The ground will rumble, there'll be lightning in the sky! Don't you worry, don't come undone! It's just my ghost on a PT run!-repitieron una y otra vez hasta llegar hasta el techo. -Z: Kurxt, Hemos tomado el museo de la Victoria y ahora lo usaremos para derribar a Pinkie Dash ¿entendido?-Dije con un tono de seriedad y miedo a que Kurxt negase el ataque. -Kurxt: Denle un saludo de mi parte a esa chiquilla mimada (Aprobado)-Kurxt aprueba el Ataque. Sarah y Bruno llaman la atención de Pinkie Dash mientra Xiay y yo preparamos el cañón Blaster... Pinkie Dash es atraída y dice. -PD: Morid Humanos que esto es mi venganza *Saca un misil*-Grita PD. -Z: Caíste en la trampa Tontilla... Disparad ya *Boom*-Ordene el Disparo. Pinkie Dash recibe el disparo y es sacada del espacio aéreo de Shangai para convertirse en un misil directo a Taiwan pero algo raro pasa se habré un portal terrestre detrás de los chicos. Los Spartans son absorbidos por el portal sin dejar una sola huella del tiempo y borrando la memoria de todos en la ciudad.

**Continuara...**


End file.
